landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumens
Lumens act as an in-game currency. It is can be earned by engaging in most non-building activities or it can be purchased using Daybreak Cash. How to Obtain Lumens Lumens can be obtained by engaging in several non-building activities. :Examples include: *Completing tasks one finds in the Journal. *By engaging in gathering activities, like mining or chopping down trees *Defeating monsters *Finding loot chests in surface caves or deep within Chaos Caverns How to Buy Lumens For those who prefer to buy this currency using real world money, doing so can be accessed by:clicking on the +''' sign next to the Lumen count in the upper left corner of the screen. To buy them, you first need Daybreak Cash. :Daybreak Cash can be purchased in many ways in the USA, including: *Adding it through the Marketplace tab of Showcase (using various payment methods) *Buying a card in set amounts from retial stores like Best Buy, Game Stop etc. (varies by region). *Buying it from Daybreak's website Using Lumens To use Lumens click on you Lumens count, in the upper left corner of the screen. When the station opens, you can chose to use the Lumens to do many things like create Outfits or to "buy" recipes to add to the Replicator. *You can see a list of recipes that everyone begins (as of June 2016) with as well as those one "buys" using the Lumen station on the forums. *Lumens are also used to revive after you die or at the Crimson Parlor to update your character's look. :See the 'Lumen Station for the most common use for Lumens.'' Beta Testers and Lumens Those who purchased certain items using Daybreak Cash from the Showcase up to the end of closed beta received lumens in order to replace what they purchased. The following announcement was made by Domino regarding this" :"What are Lumens? And the Lumen Station? :Lumens are an in-game item (similar to Ether Shards, which no longer exist) that you earn as you play Landmark. You can easily earn Lumens as you play, and they cannot be traded. Lumens can be used to create items at the Lumen Station. This is a crafting station you can access via an in-game menu. :The Lumen Station offers many useful things, including resource bundles, recipes for props, outfits, and more. This includes many items that were previously sold on the Marketplace. When we do the character wipe and you create your new character, if items you had purchased from the Marketplace are now available in the Lumen Station, we will grant you either the items themselves, or enough Lumens to create them immediately. (Items that are still sold directly from the Marketplace, such as base claims and Player Studio templates, will be directly restored to you.) :For example, perhaps you had purchased a Moonstone Builder's Chest from the Marketplace prior to the wipe. Post-update, you will be able to create obtain Moonstone directly at the Lumen Station. When you create your new character, you will find you have all the Lumens needed (plus an extra bonus) to create the same amount of Moonstone. Alternately, if you no longer need Moonstone, you can use those Lumens to create something else! This should give you the options and flexibility to choose items that are the most useful to you post-wipe." You can read more about the switch from beta to launch here (contains the above announcement).